


My Honor

by moonflowery



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Rophne, happiest softest fluffiest i managed to write, kind of filling in the gaps of the love story we know they had, this is a gift for someone special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflowery/pseuds/moonflowery
Summary: The love story of Rose Weil and Daphne Kluger. The moment they first met, how they fell in love with each other and when they finally promised to love each other forever, and ever.
Relationships: Daphne Kluger/Rose Weil
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoulengP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoulengP/gifts).

“I’m trying to hire you? For the Met Ball?”

“Great! Thank you,” Rose blurted out quickly, feeling as if a second later the opportunity would escape and everything would be ruined, “_My honor_.”

“Flattered.”

Daphne’s response was curt. She took a sip of her drink and she wasn’t staring at Rose precisely kindly, but there was a great curiosity in her eyes. Her Bambi eyes, Rose thought, and that simple thought brought a genuine smile to her lips. In turn, that expression twisted something deep in Daphne’s mind. She blinked a few times, trying to clear her mind, or trying to find out what had changed inside her. Coming out without any real answers, she settled for questioning Rose. She had a real _icon_ of the fashion industry sitting across her, there had to be a lot Daphne would love to know about Rose Weil.

“So, Rose Weil, how’s the fashion world treating you these days?” she asked, using that particular tone that usually would get people to tell her everything. Usually, but apparently not always.

“Uhh…” Rose hesitated, “The fashion world… Right. Well, uh… it’s uh, turning, yeah.” Rose stuttered out, played with her hair and looked anywhere but at the gorgeous actress in front of her, however… 

Daphne laughed. She let a laugh escape her, and it was so sudden, so genuine. It took both of them by surprise. Rose thought that was the most loveable sound she had ever heard, and Daphne, blushing after letting a little laugh break her picture perfect performance of a nonchalant superstar, was the most loveable sight ever.

“What about the acting world?” Rose asked kindly, knowing it was the right thing to move past that moment that clearly made the actress uncomfortable.

Daphne immediately brightened at the question. “It’s been _crazy_ lately,” she said, putting enough emotion in her words that she could have been trying to convince Rose of recently watching aliens step down on Earth. “I swear I’ve never had this much work in my entire life. And I’ve been working, well, my entire life,” she laughed at her own joke, gracefully flipped her hair and added a brightened smile with a practiced laugh, unlike the one of a minute before. “But it’s… _different_, you know? I’m doing work that I genuinely feel passionate about. I mean, of course I do a bunch of really stupid movies here and there,” she rolled her eyes, “but it has a purpose now, you know? Nobody gets it, and no one expects it but it’s part of a plan.”

The actress gestured with her hands, her eyes were sparkling and she made a dramatic pause. Rose smiled, enamored. She could tell Daphne wanted her to ask her what plan she was talking about before she continued. She probably needed that kind of attention. Rose could tell it could be seen as silly, but she didn’t mind it. Going along with a few demands of extra attention seemed like a small price to pay for the delightful company of someone as beautiful as Daphne. So she did.

“What plan?” the designer asked, putting as much interested as she knew the other woman wanted. Also, she really was interested.

“Okay so, I love acting, and I’m the best at it, right?”

“Right...”

“But I think I want… more… More control, more authority, more chances to make my own decisions, you know? Like, I think I’d like to create, just _create_ in general. Make my own rules, but also make my own movies, my own characters and my own stories! You are designer, a great artist, you probably get it, right?”

“Right,” Rose could only dreamily repeat that word.

She needed a moment for her mind and heart to catch up. To say she was captivated by Daphne would have been an understatement. The actress, certainly the most beautiful, rich and famous woman in that room, looked a little nervous. Sure, she was sitting proudly, shoulders back, chin up, smiling confidently. The perfect pose that cameras obsessed over. But, if one was paying close attention, which Rose absolutely was, you could see her smile shake a little, her eyes flickering all over Rose. Her gaze was charged with expectation. She genuinely wanted to see Rose’s response. That was unexpected.

Really, Rose realized suddenly, a lot of things that day had felt like a personal earthquake. It was exciting and seriously anxiety inducing for her. Especially the part about the gorgeous and astronomically out of reach actress sitting across from her making her heartbeat skyrocket. Well, whatever feelings were making her insides shake, that could wait. All that mattered in that moment was to answer Daphne. To give her just the right answer, something that would make her feel confident in her plans, capable to achieve them, special, and happy. Rose just wanted at least once to be the reason Daphne Kluger felt happy.


	2. Chapter 2

“You… are going to walk into that Met Gala and you… are going to _light up the sky!_”

Rose stared at their reflection in the mirror in wonder as the tears that a minute ago were furiously escaping the actress’ eyes, suddenly dried up. It was like they evaporated. It was impressive, almost amusing, but entirely endearing for Rose. It was like every ugly feeling Daphne had been holding a few seconds ago had suddenly vanished as well. There was something definitely magical in everything about Daphne Kluger…

“Thank you,” Daphne whispered, interrupting Rose’s train of thought for a brief moment, but then she carried on.

Daphne looked so fragile for a moment there, but not like she could break under Rose’s touch. No, that thought was inconcebible. Rose couldn’t even fathom the idea of ever doing something that could break Daphne, even if just a tiny bit. However…

“You’re welcome,” Rose whispered.

Her mind could follow two directions in that moment. One, she could remind herself that her entire presence in Daphne’s life was part of something that could actually hurt her. Two… two… two _what?_ What was she counting? Maybe freckles in Daphne’s back? Because at the moment all Rose could focus on was the incredible softness of Daphne’s skin. It was better than porcelain, better than any fabric she had ever touched. Rose’s hands had been resting on Daphne’s shoulders, and they slowly started to descend, but Rose couldn’t find it in herself to step away form Daphne, not yet, not even now that the tears stopped. She couldn’t help but lean forward a little bit, just a little bit since they had been so close already, and leave the most tender of kisses on Daphne’s shoulder.

When Rose stepped back, one painful step away from Daphne, she was smiling. “Should we change the hem?” she asked as if nothing had happened between the first time she asked and then. As if something very important hadn’t just clicked in Daphne’s mind right then and there when her skin first felt the gentle touch of Rose’s lips.

“Whatever you say,” Daphne replied. She seemed so happy. She was smiling as well, maybe a smile wider than Rose’s own smile. She couldn’t have been able to explain why she was so happy, but she knew she was. "I'm sorry about that, by the way."

"It's nothing. Don't worry."

But it _was_ something, and Daphne _was_ worrying

There were three ways in which Daphne Kluger knew how to say sorry. One, as part of a script she was acting, completely impersonal. Two, begrudgingly, painfully for she hated to do it and wasn't used to it. Three, this one, genuinely. It left a embarrassing and uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. She felt desperate to change the atmosphere of the room right then.

"You've been _so_ good to me, Rose. You shouldn't have to stay here so long. Let alone deal with my silly breakdowns," the actress laughed awkwardly, "We can finish up early today if you want. You can go work on your other big projects… if you want." Daphne shrugged, hoping Rose wouldn't want that.

"Right," Rose mumbled, still intensely focused on the dress, "Um, not really."

"Oh? You don't want to leave? Oh good," another frilly awkward laugh, "honestly I didn't want you to leave, but I didn't want you to think I am annoying, or clingy, or-"

"I don't have another job" Rose mumbled again, but she was holding safety pins and needles with her lips, so she had to drop them and then repeat herself, "I don't really have another job" Rose paused, noticed the confusion in Daphne's face, and continued "I'm… generally disliked, nowadays. Consistently going through bankruptcy. Also on the verge of going to jail… for multiple reasons maybe... " That last statement had just acquired a new meaning recently, more possibilities. Rose shuddered. 

"But… you're _Rose Weil_."

It was all adorable in Rose’s eyes, the way Daphne tilted her head and innocently posed her question, not believing Rose could be anything less than the distinguished name she was in the nineties. Additionally, the way Daphne pronounced her name… well, she had Rose opening up to her in an instant.

"Right. I _was_ Rose Weil," the designer sighed, "Now I'm just an old name with a messy, messy life."

Daphne was speechless for a second, "It's not messy," she waved her off with a high pitched voice characteristic of hopeless lies.

She couldn't deny that Rose Weil appeared to be a particularly messy individual. Messy in a sweetly chaotic way. In a creative, sparkling way. Captivating and exquisite. Beautiful. Extraordinarily loveable.

"It's messy because it's safety pins."

Similarly to the day they had met, but with places exchanged, Daphne had blurted out something honestly and without over thinking, and it was Rose’s turn to laugh, prettily and unexpectedly, stealing Daphne's heart in the process.

This time, Daphne joined in, laughing along with Rose. It was so strange and carefree, so rare and sincere. An act that seemed at once new and so old they both had forgotten it was meant to be like that. It was a connection that felt superior to most. As if they had come into this world laughing this way and then never laughed again until this exact moment.

Without too many more words they seamlessly slipped back into work. For a while Daphne posed and followed instructions as Rose worked. They were more in sync now.

Not too long later and almost without having to say a word, they wrapped up work for the day, and then comfortably fell into one of the sofas of Daphne’s luxurious home. There, they both opened up their past as if they were precious books. Daphne spoke of her first acting jobs and her fear of growing old, funny anecdotes and not so funny ones. Rose made quick sketches, almost without looking, to impress Daphne, and told her about disloyal colleagues and models, and dared to leave that day only after a goodbye kiss on the cheek. Their stories were handled with care, respect and admiration. There was another word, but they weren't ready to use it. Not yet.


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you an only child?” Debbie asked, knowing the answer.

For an instant, Daphne felt a little disarmed. She mentally scolded herself for saying too much. Perhaps she should have just sent the police and get this over with. Maybe she could have blindly helped them without getting this involved with this stranger’s games. But who was she kidding? She _needed_ to come here. She knew _Rose_ would be here.

She changed her demeanor in the blink of an eye and stared at Debbie Ocean, “Maybe,” she shrugged and then smiled one of her multimillion dollar smiles. Only one person in the room could figure out it was a fake smile, it was nothing like the real Daphne.

Now, the famous actress was barely meeting this group of people. She knew two of them had to be married, and that at least one or two were present at the Met Gala. But they had a very interesting dynamic going on there. Her presence, and her last answer seemed to have really angered the cute woman that had been sitting on the couch with her.

Tammy scoffed, got up and said “Debbie, can we…” she nodded her head to her right and without finishing her sentence she simply walked away. Debbie followed her without complains, and Lou followed as well, silently invited, unconditionally. What followed next was an amusing exchange of looks between the remaining women. Rose’s “please don’t leave me alone”, versus Amita’s “let’s give them some privacy,” Constance’s “what?” and Nine Ball’s “seriously?” Surprisingly, Amita came out the winner, and a few seconds later she was standing up and dragging Constance and Nine Ball away from there.

A couple of very awkward seconds passed until Daphne and Rose were completely alone. Daphne was proudly sitting in the couch, avoiding looking at the other woman, avoiding looking hurt or interested. She hated that she felt like she was playing a role. She was dying to hear someone shout “cut!” so she could forget it all and jump in Rose’s arms like she was actually dying to do.

She wasn’t completely sure what she had to do, but Rose knew the physical distance wouldn’t help, so she got up and slowly sat down beside Daphne on the couch. She couldn’t figure out what to say though. This could go really, really wrong. Rose was very scared, but…

“Excuse me, _why_ are you smiling?” Daphne interrupted her thoughts with a sharp voice.

Rose was shaken out of it, consciously erased the smile off her face, but as soon as she looked at Daphne she couldn’t stop the smile from resurfacing. “I’m sorry. You just look very beautiful today.”

The actress looked even angrier then. But at that exact moment she was more angry at herself for feeling so many things in her heart just by hearing Rose call her beautiful.

“You do know I’m angry at you, right?” she asked.

The sharp edge of Daphne’s question made Rose look down at her lap, not smiling anymore. “Right,” she sighed, “Would you mind listening to my side of the story, please?”

“Oh please go ahead!” Daphne said, waving her hand and rolling her eyes.

She could act angry at Rose, but she couldn’t, for the life of her, act patient. Daphne needed to hear everything Rose had to say and she needed to hear it all as soon as possible. She desperately wanted an explanation, some magical word to fix it all. Because, from her point of view, she had opened up her heart to someone that was just using her to get a job done, to steal from her, to harm her career, to make a fool of her. It hurt to much to think that was true.

“Listen, Daphne, first of all I’m deeply sorry if this whole ordeal caused you any trouble.”

Actually, it didn’t. Sure, there were a lot of questions and wasted time and strange conspiracy theories in the media. But she loved the attention. And any real problem she could vanish with a smile and a flirtatious wink. But legal or publicity issues weren’t what they were there to discuss.

“Here’s what happened. A few weeks ago, I finished what I was sure would be my _last_ fashion show. Everybody hated it, including me. I was an elderly eskimo.”

“Sorry what?”

“That’s when Debbie and Lou showed up. And, Daphne, they offered to solve literally all my problems!”

“All in exchange of selling my soul?” Daphne interrupted. Her drama was received with a particular look from Rose. They already had a dynamic to handle each other in moments like this, and they didn’t want to lose it. Daphne pouted a little, and Rose carried on with her speech.

“I need you to understand that my job was this, and only this: make sure Daphne wears the necklace to the Met Gala.” Rose spoke slowly, then made a pause. “Nothing else.” She could see Daphne blink slowly, wanting to connect the dots but perhaps too scared to take a leap of faith before she was absolutely sure she was hearing what she wanted to hear. “It was just about the necklace, Daphne. Other than, I meant everything. I made that beautiful dress because _you_ inspired me to create beautiful things again. I talked to you and calmed you down when you needed it because I enjoyed your company and because I care about you. I was right there, holding your hand the entire time, because I didn’t want you to get hurt. I kind of put the idea in Debbie’s mind that you could be suspicious so she would bring you here. And I’m sitting here explaining it all, hoping you forgive me, because…”

“Because…” Daphne urged her to continue, starting to smile.

“Because I really appreciate your friendship and I don’t want you to think I was taking advantage of it?”

Daphne laughed softly, “That’s so not what you want to say.”

“Right,” Rose sighed, closed her eyes, said it all. “I’m here because I told myself to not fall for you but I went and did it anyway.”

A moment passed, when none of them said anything at all. When Rose finally dared to open her eyes and turn to look at Daphne, she found her smiling at her with so much fondness, almost adoration. The anger had vanished from her precious eyes so quickly, in a way only Daphne could, and Rose loved.

“Why did you told yourself not to… you know what? Don’t even answer that,” Daphne said, not wanting to give Rose a chance to be self-deprecating as she knows she would. Instead she said “Did you ever think I might fall for you too?”

“No,” Rose answered honestly and chuckled nervously, but the other woman remained serious.

“Why did you think I was so heartbroken when I found out all of this?” Daphne asked, remembering how little she cared about the whole necklace business and how hard she took the news of Rose possibly getting close to her as part of an act and nothing else. Luckily she had been wrong.

“No! Did I hurt your heart?!” Rose exclaimed, jumping up a little on the couch, making Daphne smile.

“Not anymore,” the actress replied softly

“_Never again_.”

Rose softly spoke her promise, getting lost in Daphne’s eyes. She was feeling so many emotions she barely registered the moment Daphne moved a hand to tenderly stroke her cheek. But she absolutely heard the next words the woman in front of her said.

“Rose, can I kiss you?” Daphne asked. She smiled when Rose opened her eyes widely and nodded quickly. “I’m going to kiss you now,” she added.

They kissed, and it was perfect, everything about it, the way their lips met, their hands holding each other, their heartbeats playing a fast paced melody together. It felt like the happy ending of a very special chapter in their lives. It also felt like the most perfect beginning to new chapters of a lifetime together.


	4. Chapter 4

“Cut!” Daphne shouted.

This time, as she heard other people echo her words and rush around to follow instruction, she didn’t jump out of her chair to give instructions on what to do next. She just slumped in her chair and sighed.

“Can we wrap this up for today?” she asked in a whine to her loyal assistant, always by her side.

The woman looked around, confused. “Yes…” she said very slowly, “_you_ can... take that decision.”

“Great!” Daphne immediately brightened up, “I have an important date!” She excitedly announced to her assistant, as if the woman didn’t have her entire schedule organized for her. Daphne started walking away then, leaving other assistants struggling to catch up and make her orders reach everybody on set. “My baby’s show starts soon and I need to be there to make sure she’s still, you know, breathing and stuff.”

The past two years had been nothing but a rollercoaster, a complete whirlwind. The day she saw the news of Penelope Stern meeting Rose Weil a few weeks before the Met Gala Daphne had no idea her own decision to meet Rose would put her entire life upside down and then back around, better than ever. Looking back, knowing everything had been orchestrated, she got easily confused, but personally she preferred to say everything was just fate. Debbie Ocean might have had a plan, but any other celebrity could have been in her place that year. It had to be her and only her, the Toussaint and only the Toussaint, and most importantly for her, Rose and only _Rose_. Forever Rose, if she could succeed at her newest plan.

Daphne walked out of the movie set proudly. This was no longer her first time directing a movie, and surely it wouldn’t be her last. So far, despite the skeptics, some odd theories that said it wasn’t her really doing the job, and the unnecessarily harsh critics, her movies had been a success. She had enough movie and fame to make it possible to start with a blockbuster film. But instead, she opted for something smaller, not too much, for she was still Daphne Kluger. But small enough that she could handle confidently on her own. By now not only her movies, accolades and recognition were growing. She was also switching from the reliable romance and comedy movies, to more adventurous and original choices, producing some other projects and even resisting the urge to make a too-close-to-reality heist movie.

However, the most exciting thing on her life was still Rose.

The fashion designer was conquering her way back to the glory of the nineties. Rose Weil was a name not everyone forgot, and her unique work always got people to talk about her, talk positively if she played her cards correctly. Now that Rose had gotten out of a really, really rough patch of her career, and also had a wonderful new muse in her life, her artistic spark was back. She slowly by surely started to rebuild her reputation. By pushing fashion boundaries only very slowly at first she gained back some leverage and acclaimed in the fashion industry. She was loving those small successes but, encouraged by her girlfriend and their group of friends, Rose had found enough valor to this season make a fashion show where all her truest, most exciting and original designs would explode once again. Despite the reassurance she got from newfound friendly colleagues that everything would be great, she was still incredibly anxious. It would be the most important fashion show of her career.

Daphne's presence helped, a lot. Most of the time Rose held her hand almost tightly enough to leave a bruise, but it was worth it. Knowing that she had Daphne right there to hold her when she needed it, Rose found herself comfortable with all the action the event needed. She moved around with a power that she almost forgot, but it came back to her and it was electrifying. The entire show and all its little details felt like they were dangling from her fingertips. For one not only she felt in control of herself but also of the entire room she was in. Watching her designs come to life never got old, seeing them go down the runway in the bodies of models was just magical, and the roar of the crowd she felt echo inside the walls of her heart. She was more alive than ever before. And Daphne, she was more in love with her than ever before.

At the end of the show, the models said their goodbyes, the lights, the applause and the music reached its peak and at the end it was just Rose. The fashion designer was at the end of the runway, smiling widely, waving, thanking the audience and ready to leave. She got briefly distracted by her eclectic group of friends sitting in front row, wearing very particular designs she had made specially for each of them. They look proud, happy, trying to get Constance to get down from her chair and clap normally like the rest of them.

"Thank you! Thank you! Yes, sit down, yes," Rose smiled at waved at her friends. They were trying to tell her something, their lips moved and they pointed at her, but she couldn't make out their words. "Thank you, yes, thank you."

Until finally, "Turn around!" they said at unison.

Rose was startled, and just like that the rest of the audience quieted except for a few whispers, the lights dimmed except for a spotlight above her, and the music turned to a really soft melody. Rose turned around and the nothing in the world mattered, except for the woman in front of her.

She found Daphne in front of her, standing on one knee, her eyes filled with emotion, her nervous smile lighting up the room, and a diamond ring proudly standing on the little box she was holding.

For an instant Rose looked a little lost. She looked around aimlessly, her brain was struggling to catch up, to make sense of what was going on, figure out if a dream, joke or hallucination. Her body was trying to keep breathing, to see where she could hold on, feeling as if she might faint. Only Daphne's voice anchored her to reality and the floor underneath her.

"Rose Weil," Daphne said, her voice trembled with all the emotion that single name made her feel, "You're the love of my life. The best friend I've had. The one person that understands and supports me, and who I want to the lucky one to love and share life with, forever and ever. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

To say Rose was shocked would be an understatement. She was completely speechless, opening and closing her mouth, trying to find the words she wanted, even if it was only one that mattered. She started nodding quickly just as the first tears escaped her eyes.

"Yes," she said in a whisper, "Yes!" she repeated. "Yes, yes, yes!"

In a minute, the ring was on her finger, the audience wouldn't stop cheering, they had shared a perfect kiss and then held each other like their lives depended on it.

Just then, when they felt like they were the only two people in the universe, Rose whispered against Daphne’s ear, "My honor."

To which Daphne softly chuckled and added "Flattered."


	5. Chapter 5

This was only one of the few stores Rose had opened up the past year. The money she earned on the Met Gala heist helped a lot, but she could have easily gone bankrupt after a while again. The difference now was that making Daphne's dress gave her a place in the fashion headlines again. Plus, having Daphne in her life not only gave her the confidence to create again, but she was a beautiful inspiration. Rose was creating some of her best designs and now she wasn't compromising her creativity anymore. 

"A little up… up… to the left… right. No, I said left," Rose mumbled, directing some of her employees to properly place one of her highly acclaimed safety pins necklace of the season on a mannequin.

"Rose?" someone called her.

When she turned around, Debbie and Lou were standing there. It was like a _deja vu_. It felt fitting, that close to the most important day of her life Debbie and Lou were there, just like the day when those two recruited her for the adventure that would change everything.

"It looks great! You can finish that later. We have more important things to do," Debbie told her, directing them all back to the center of the store.

"Besides, if we leave Constance and Nine Ball alone one more minute they'll devour every last one of those fancy Nutella snacks you had served for us," Lou added. 

They joined their friends around a seating area in front of the dressing rooms. Tammy and Amita were there, helping Daphne try on her dress, and Constance and Nine Ball were really almost done with the snacks. Debbie and Lou almost went back to their seats, but they noticed the way Rose had tensed and stayed paralyzed in place staring at the doors in front of them.

"Rose are you okay?" Debbie asked softly, turning towards her.

"Not really," the designer admitted, shaking her head vigorously, messing up her hair a little more than it was. "I'm so _scared_… I don't think I can do this… this can't… I'm not…"

"Hey it's okay," Lou kindly interrupted her and wrapped a reassuring arm around her shoulder. "You'll be fine."

"Rose, listen," Debbie addressed her seriously enough to know she meant it, but added a friendly smile, "you have nothing to be scared of. We'll take care of everything."

"We're not as fancy as you two but we also count with Daphne’s dozens of assistants."

"I'm great at planning," Debbie smirked, then continued with her previous earnest tone, "Seriously, you just worry about being happy and in love. Which we know you are."

Rose let out a sigh of relief, some of the previous tension leaving her body. "I am happy and in love," she nodded confidently, "I am happy and… in love." She repeated, but the lsst words were barely a dreamy sigh, result of the vision in front of her.

"Attention everyone" Tammy excitedly announce with a big grin as she and Amita walked into the room. "Please welcome… bride number one."

Tammy went and sat down in one of the elegant couches with Debbie and Lou, where they held hands and exchanged emotional smiles. Amita sat down in a chair like Constance and Nine Bell, they were simply speechless, absorbing the magical moment in front of them.

However, Rose didn't notice what any of them were doing. She couldn't have if she had tried. Her entire focus was settled on Daphne. She looked impossibly gorgeous. It was something out of a dream. Rose could barely believe she was lucky enough to see Daphne like that.

“I really want to say something but I’m just going to cry,” Daphne said, her voice trembling the whole way and tears starting to fill her eyes, even though her smile was the biggest one yet.

Rose rushed to her side, “You look perfect!” she said earnestly, “Please don’t cry.”

“This dress is too beautiful and I love you so much.”

Those words seemed to have a deep effect on Rose. She was paralyzed for a second, capable of nothing but loving Daphne. Eventually her only reaction was to lean in and kiss Daphne. The tears stopped.

Meanwhile on the seating area, “Are they going to do this every time she tries on a dress?” Lou whispered to the women beside her.

Debbie tried to shush her, but Tammy added “You should see the dressing room. There’s like a dozen dresses there. I lost Amita for a full minute there.”

That day, Daphne and Rose tried all the wedding dresses their hearts desired, and their friends cheered them on and on. The entire day felt completely magical, and it was just the beginning of something even greater.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose Weil was an iconic name in the fashion industry. She had been working for decades, dressed the biggests stars in the world, and her designs at one point or another had been on the cover of every respectable magazine there was in the world. She was creative, unique from head to toe, and overall a very fascinating person.

Daphne Kluger was one of Hollywood’s biggest stars. As an actress, she lead multimillion dollar movies, she earned awards by the handful, and her name would surely go down in history. She had successfully stepped into the role of director and producer and her projects were shining as bright as she did. She was a great actress, but when she put aside all her roles away, underneath there was a core that although lonely at times was always kind, loyal, absolutely passionate about all her endeavours, and full of love.

However, despite all their differences, they had many things in commons. One of those thing was that they both carried a layer of glamour that followed them everywhere. Daphne and Rose had expensive taste, expensive ideas, and expensive friends. They carried themselves with the grace of royalty. The event that brought them together had been nothing less than the Met Gala after all, and they came out of it with millions and millions of dollars in their pockets. So, it came to no surprise to all the guests every extravagant detail of their wedding.

The months of planning had been crazy. It wasn’t so much that they disagreed on things, the actual problem was that they kept coming up with better and better ideas and it was impossible to settle down with one. After considering islands, exclusive ballrooms, and even a small ceremony just to take everyone by surprise, eventually they settled with the most magical location they found.

It was a castle. It was straight out of a fairy tale. The woods around it were picture perfect. The decoration took days to complete. The guests, trying to match the event arrived even in helicopters. However, supermodels, famous actors and family members alike, they all wondered who were the six strangers that apparently were main organizers of the event. The thing is, when Rose had gone bankrupt, she notice all her so called friends vanish like smoke, and Daphne, an only child that used to look for friends in celebrity book clubs, had finally found real friends, even if they classified as criminals, they were the best friends they could have possibly asked for.

Amita had made actual jewelry for all of them, including the wedding rings that she had obsessed over for weeks and teared up with emotion every time she glanced at them. Nine Ball and Constance were wearing similar tuxedos and had been moving around with cameras to record the special memories in picture and video for the couple, exclusive pictures that wouldn’t reach the paparazzi. Tammy, with the most eclectic resumé of the group, was getting ready to officiate the ceremony, she couldn’t look happier or prouder there at the altar. Debbie and Lou were walking around hand in hand outshining all the other couple until the brides arrived. Lou was smiling, hoping she wasn’t blushing every time she heard Debbie talk about just how beautiful everything look, how _lucky_ Daphne and Rose were, how _special_ everything felt, how _nice_ getting married suddenly sounded.

The outside of the castle looked perfect, and the insides were so perfectly decorated for the party that it looked movie-like, probably because Daphne got Hollywood stage designers to do the decoration, and Rose had personally designed period clothing uniforms for all the personnel. However, the actual ceremony wasn’t taking place there, but outside, in the gardens behind the castle, under the golden colors of the setting sun, the spring breeze with the sweet aromas of flowers. Every detail was perfectly planned, and for once all their glamour actually was surpassed by the unexpected intimacy the gardens of the castle acquired that day. It was as if all the love Daphne and Rose felt for each other was flowing with the breeze and coating everything with an enchanting mist that made everything look and feel nothing short of perfect.

Then, in an instant, the planning and all the beautiful scenery fell down to barely a backdrop for the utterly wonderful view that it was Daphne and Rose walking down the aisle. The dresses they chose were perfect of each of them, their smiles brightened everything around them. They were almost floating. Their hearts debating if they should run to the altar and into each other’s arms or of they should go even slower to make every precious last an eternity. But eternity was exactly what they had ahead of them, and they would go there together.

The eyes of all their friends and the beautiful decorations around them were a nice background, but when the time came for Rose and Daphne to share their vows, all that mattered were each other’s eyes, filled with the happiest tears they had shed in their lifetimes.

“My darling, my love, my inspiration, my friend, my everything. I don’t have the words for you… for everything I feel about you, but I have a million promises. I promise to keep looking for the words, in the meantime do everything it take to make sure we are happy, and in love, forever. I promise to try to make your world a little more beautiful, to never allow for you to feel lonely again. I want to thank you for trusting me with your heart, I promise to take good care of it, and I offer you all my heart in return, it was yours from the moment we first met. I promise to love you forever, to stand by you forever, to be yours _forever_, my love.”

“My Rose, I have a million things I want to say to you. I couldn’t be happier that I get to have eternity to let you know how much I love you. And I plan on letting you know, every day, to remind you how much you mean to me, how special you are, how gorgeous, talented and entirely wonderful you are. I want you to know that I’ll love you, I’ll have your back, I’ll go anywhere with you. From this moment on, I want it to be known, in every word, in every silence, in every action, every touch and thought that I have, that I’m yours, and you’re mine, forever and ever. All this time, it’s been _my honor._”

When Daphne and Rose kissed each other and sealed their promise, the sun settled down and the moon watched along as they danced in each other’s arms. The entire universe was witness of their love, and their promises to each other. Daphne and Rose, together from that moment and onwards, had some things they were sure of, and some things they couldn’t be sure of. They were certain their most recent friendships would last for a long, long time that would probably include more adventures. They weren’t sure if it was safe to return to the Met Gala just yet. They were sure tomorrow they would wake up in each other’s arms, and hopefully they would do so for many nights to come. They weren’t sure what the rollercoasters of their careers, fame and wealth would hold in store for them. But they were entirely sure that whatever the future was, it was _theirs._


	7. Chapter 7

It was Christmas morning. Daphne and Rose were lounging in their living room. At least, the room where they had the Christmas tree. After their fairytale wedding at a real castle, they made sure their home would reach a similar standard. It was safe to say this was their own little castle. It was spacious enough for Daphne to film a short movie and Rose to host a fashion show, _maybe_ simultaneously. Their favorite part was that even though they loved the place for its meaning, they could gather all their friends together somewhere other than in Lou’s sketchy warehouse that she refused to let go of.

The garden was dream-like. Rose took daily walks through it, getting lost in the colors and the textures. She was creating more than ever before, some of her favorite pieces so far. Daphne also loved the garden, loved to see Rose out there, loved to plan all sorts of special or spontaneous dates out there for the two of them. Inside, the kitchen was really nice as well. It was large enough so the two of them could repeatedly, together or individually, create huge disasters that sometimes turned out to be nice meals. The entire house was wonderfully decorated. Including some pieces that they were required to hide whenever they threw parties with a lot of guests. In case anybody recognized the stolen art pieces from their recent adventures with Debbie Ocean and company. There were a lot of other rooms in the house, for Rose’s work, for Daphne’s work, for their clothes, and _more_ of their clothes. Last but not least, their bedroom… _well_, they certainly loved that room.

On the particular hall they liked to consider their main living room, there was a big Christmas tree that was… _very_ original. It represented a lot about Daphne and Rose as people, as a couple, and their entire home and their lives. It turned out they got a really big tree and expensive ornaments, some were really fancy gifts, others came from every corner of the world, very delicate and precious. But, there’s nothing like Christmas. And halfway through the decorating process the couple got carried away singing, dancing, drinking and following a creative strike, the tree ended up full of crazy styles, improvised ornaments, silly and even cheap things, but it was also full of love. And, on Christmas morning, gifts were overflowing from underneath the tree.

“What’s this?” Rose asked, pulling a card from the tree and handing it to Daphne.

The woman read it, “This… is from Lou. She says that Debbie’s gift is also from her.” Daphne rolled her eyes, “Thoughtful as always.” she threw the card over her shoulder. But she couldn’t help her smile, a while later, when they discovered Lou had actually sent a gift of her own, some really exceptional drinks that were “_totally genuine_” even if they “didn’t arrive through _legal_ paths”. They loved the gift though. It matched with Amita’s “_surely authentic_” jewelry, Constance’s “_so not stolen_” watches, Debbie’s “_legitimately acquired_” art pieces, and Nine Ball’s text _promising_ to install the best security system a house’s ever had. They were thankful for Tammy and the possibly legal but exaggerated amount of gifts for their house that arrived on an eBay truck.

They also got a lot of gifts for each other. Some were really extraordinary. Like the extremely rare piece from Rose’s favorite fashion designer ever, that Daphne got her as a surprise that almost got the other woman to fall from the sofa. Other gifts were just silly things, parts of inside jokes of the couple. Like the cute little doll of a character Daphne played years ago, that Rose got for her and watched with a huge grin as Daphne opened it. But their favorite gifts were the really thoughtful ones. There was the set of watercolor paints and paintbrushes that Daphne got for her wife, because she knew better than anybody that Rose’s talent went beyond dresses and she had seen her closely, noticed how often she started to sketch a dress and ended up painting a gorgeous scene from their garden. There was also the box of books Rose got for her wife, a secret book lover. They were Daphne’s favorites, signed by the author, also Daphne’s favorite ever. She met the author once, her usual diva appearance had put off the writer, and left a bad impression that haunted her. But Rose had personally talked to the writer until she managed to correct the image of her wife, now Daphne’s favorite author was more than willing to meet up for coffee one day.

As wonderful as all the gifts were, the married couple enjoyed just as much the moments in between. Getting to discuss the gifts, the stories, and explanations, always learning a little bit more about each other. The fact that after giving and receiving dozens of gifts to each other they still didn’t miss the opportunity to kiss and hug after each exchange. Sitting down on opposite ends of the sofa and slowly drifting closer together as they talked. Stealing glances, soft smiles, tender touches, playing with the buttons of each other’s fancy silk pajamas, finishing a jar of Nutella, opening a new one. All of it. Every minute. Their favorite Christmas ever.

Once all the gifts were opened, and the sun was setting, Daphne and Rose found themself on the floor, cuddling with their backs to the couch.

“Do we have plans for New Year’s Eve?” Daphne asked with a soft voice.

In her arms, Rose groaned, “I’m too tired to think about more days,” and further cuddle into her wife’s embrace.

Daphne’s chuckle lightly rocked them both. She started playing with the soft curls of Rose’s hair. And, finding out she didn’t want to stay silent, she whispered, “Did you enjoy you Christmas, baby?” She wasn’t sure why the question sounded a little insecure, hearing it out loud.

Rose must have noticed the slight nervous edge to her voice too, because she shifted a little and lifted her head to stare into Daphne’s eyes. “Of course I did, darling. You’ve made me _very_ happy.”

That little piece of reassurance made Daphne’s face light up. Not wasting another second, she leaned in to kiss Rose. They kissed softly, slowly, exchanging dozens of small kiss and tender smiles in between. 

At one point, Daphne stopped and pulled back to ask, “Can I ask you something?” she didn’t wait for an answer, “That first day, when we met… were you staring at my boobs?” She pulled a serious but accidentally funny face along with her question.

Taken by surprise, Rose took a moment to reply. Her mouth took the shape of a small “O”, and she looked upward thoughtfully. After a moment she simply said, “Yes I was.” Delighted with the answer, Daphne giggled happily. So Rose added, “It was my honor to stare,” she grinned and playfully bowed her head.

“Actually…” Daphne interrupted with a smile, “It was definitely _my_ honor.”

Running out of words, Rose delicately placed a hand on Daphne’s cheek, “I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you too,” Daphne replied, then leaned in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end!
> 
> i had planned to post this on christmas but... well here it is!
> 
> i hope you like it! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year


End file.
